In fast packet scheduling where for each transmission slot or each resource block (RB) resulting from division of a frequency band of the transmission slot, transmissions are assigned to users based on reception channel states, high frequency utilization efficiency can be achieved.
In order to realize the fast packet scheduling, however, assignment information must be transmitted for each transmission slot or each resource block from a base station to user terminals, and states of transmission paths must be fed back from the user terminals to the base station, which may increase signaling overhead.